<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starving stiles by Sammirose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480705">Starving stiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammirose/pseuds/Sammirose'>Sammirose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Argent - Freeform, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Multi, POV First Person, Peter hale - Freeform, Polyamory, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, creeper wolf, sheriff stilinski - Freeform, zombie wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammirose/pseuds/Sammirose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a vampire who needs to feed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starving stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles pov  <br/>Peter and Chris found me in the woods starving. They knew that it had been at least 2 days since I ate. I said “ no that's wrong it has been 4”<br/>Chris “so u lied to me and said 2 days when really it was 4” <br/>Peter “ he told me three” <br/>I said “ i didn't want to lie, but you know that i hate to feed. <br/>Peter and Chris decided that I needed to feed. So, they decided that I could feed on Chris .<br/>I “ no I can’t feed on you, I will kill you. You know I have no control over it. <br/>Chris “ I trust u not to kill me. I trust that Peter will take u away from me you if u push it too far.” <br/>“Will you” <br/>Peter “ yes I will be here, and I will stop you if you almost kill him, but you will have to make a promise . <br/>He looked at me with that cocky stare. That I know means that I will agree to anything he wants.  I want to hate it, but I can’t. Chris is looking at me with this pleading look to just agree. <br/>“Ok so what’s the deal.” <br/>Peter” the deal is u will feed every other day  and that u will tell us when you do. “ <br/>“Ok fine, I will” <br/>I look over at Chris. He looks back and says <br/>“ come over here “<br/>I come over and lean in to feed. Push his neck to the side and sink my fangs in.  I get lost in the feeling. After what feels like ages Peter pulls me away. I look at him.  <br/>Peter” I think heard someone”. <br/>As I look at him my dad comes into the clearing. <br/>John” what the hell is going on “<br/>All three of us try to talk at once. <br/>John “ one at a time, Peter”<br/>“So u know how stiles is a vampire, well he has gone 4 days with no food. Chris offered to let him feed.” <br/>John” so is that all because it looks to me that more is going on here”<br/>Then at that moment in time I knew that I needed to tell him about my relationship with these two. We have been going out for nearly a year.  11 months. <br/>“Dad there is something u need to know”<br/>Peters looking at me like I’m crazy. Chris is looking like he’s going to make a run for it. <br/>“ I'm dating Peter and Chris. “<br/>At that moment my dad swings and hits Chris in the face.  <br/>Me” what the hell” <br/>Chris” no I deserved that” <br/>John “ no it was wrong of me, sorry” <br/>We all know that my dad freaked out, but then realized that Chris has a daughter the same age as me. So he knows that is a weird combination of people. And that Chris knows that our relationship is different.  <br/>“ well if that’s all over with I think I will get back to it “ <br/>I Finnish feeding off Chris and we head back to the loft. </p>
<p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First work . Leave comments and suggestions find me on any social media as @sammirosewater.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>